Cade Caine
"A bold claim, but you are not Sith. You wear the trappings of the Sith, you fight like the Sith… but this can be imitated, however. You lack a vital quality found in all Sith. Sith have no fear, and I sense much fear in you." -Count Dooku Cade Caine '''aka Cain Cade 'was a Human Male and a dark jedi, one of many Darth Kaul's dark acolytes, he followed the Krath teachings, searching for know ledge, wisdom and Power. As an adolescence he was highly attuned to the flow of the Force. He began his training in the ways of the dark side of the force as a young-man under Darth Kaul's Rule. A servant to the Dark Side of the Force, believing that he had harnessed the power of the dark side, Darth Kaul sent him on numerous of suicide missions. As a Dark Acolyte in Darth Kaul's Order, Cade was trained as a Sith Assassin, serving the Dark Lord of the Sith, Darth Kaul . His techniques are diversed, proficient using the Force and his lightsaber, specialized in stealth and infiltration in order to kill, bringing his Masters enemies to their fates. Cade is a ancient relics tracker, he was normally shuttled to his destination via freighter and droped in a escape pod equipped with necessary archeology tools. the only help he receives is an Agromech droid ''R4-N78, He would stay on the planet abandon with minimal food and water, depending only on his survival skills (hunting, gathering, primitive weapons and traps) until his mission was completed. Biography Early life Cade Caine lived on the Naboo moon of Rori, raised in the city of Restuss. In a mission to Rori, Darth Kaul was looking for a Sith Holocron in the swamplands of Restuss, he felt the presence of a powerful Force-user. Cade Caine was recuited to the position of archeologist, he found the missing Sith Holocron and helped Darth Kaul escape two S.H.U. (Special Hunters Unit) Jedis, and the planet. Dark Jedi Recruit Darth Kaul ideal method was to locate Force-sensitive youths to mold according to his desires. Lor d Kaul discovered the darkness in Cade's spirit, choosing him as a Dark Jedi Acolyte. Cade began his Dark Side training at the age of nineteen with Sith holocrons of Great Sith Lord Masters Shogun Vader, Darth Kaul, and Darth Vadion. Apprenticed by Kaul, tasked with recovery of relics, artifacts, and amulets for the purpose of Sith sorcery. Cade is able to project destructive Sith illusions but by no means was he a practiced Sith alchemist, he is familiar with many alchemy philosophy and teachings. Dark acolytes of Darth Kaul's Order were secretly trained in the ways of the Sith, through his Krath teachings, battle exprience and certain Sith Holocrons, has learned certain Sith tactics Ancient Sith Relics Fighting a Sith Saber Cade assigned on a mission to retrieve an ancient Sith artifact landed on a desolate planet, he explored the planet for Three months seeking the ancient temple ruins. through the obstructions from his mission Cade encountered and duel a unknown Sith Saber. Cade's first move was activating his lightsaber, bringing his blade down, engaging the Sith in a saber lock. Their duel raged across the ancient temple, using the Force to push him through a temple wall. The Sith Saber beaten, retreated from the temple, escaping the confrontation. Having survived the attempt on his life from the Sith Saber, Cade countinued his search. After the discovery of the sith holocron Cade remain on the planet for eight months, surviving in the jungles until his pick up. Mission on Nar Shaddaa Interfering with his Masters plans and possessing of various Sith artifacts, Cade was sent to Nar Shaddaa to assassinate and acquire the artifacts from the Sith alchemist codename: Dark Krayt. The Assassination attempted on the Alchemist was an explosion using proton charges to destoy him in his Lab, after stealing the Sith artifacts. After Cade obtain the sith artifacts the security cameras tracked him and sound the alarms, fighting his way through the hordes of security droids, smugglers, mercenarys and two bosses; Dark Side marauders (personal bodyguards), Cade was shot in his side with a blaster. Cade was lured by the Krayt Dragon to the shipyards in the Undercity, were the Dark Krayt caught him in a Force grip and smashed him into the walls and floor repeatedly. Cade used Saber Throw to brutally impaled him with his lightsaber, blasted him with Force lightning and pulling his lightsaber out of his chest, Cade dismembered his arms, only to find that the Sith alchemist was a clone of Darth Kaul himself, The wounded Sith warned Cade to fill in the "blanks" and with an explosion of Force energy, the Sith Master was gone. Tortured Spy Returning from an espionage mission on the industrial world of Rorak IV, Cade disguised as a Mandalorian bounty hunter, holding plans and information of S.I.N. (Systems Intelligence Network) was being tracked by a Jedi and his military team, Cade was captured and interrogated and to some level tortured, aboard a secret space station inside an asteroid belt for three weeks. Planning his escape Cade waited till the Jedi was not with his soldiers, on his way to an intorrogation session in one of the stations control room, he used force lighting on the soldiers escorting him, taking a long range comlink off one of the soldiers sending a message to Cade's fleet, knowing his lightsaber was in his captors control room and still to weak to face the Jedi, Cade crawled through the ventilation ducts to the control room, he used force telekinesis to pull his lightsaber from its containment field, reclaiming it, he used a control panel to unlock the hanger bays doors. As he ran to the unlocked Hanger Bay, Cade began hurling pieces of surrounding debris at his adversarys, using Force telekinesis to grip close the hangar bay doors, with little time before the jedi and remaining soldiers reach him he boarded a freight ship and jumped to Hyperspace using the last course that was plotted in the navigation computer escaping the space station. Cade's fleet just came in time, attacking the space station and holding back the Jedi and his soldiers, preventing them from persuing Cade. Personality and traits As an adult Cade was a strong-willed man. Known for his interest in the forbidden Krath teachings, he became hungry for knowledge. His devotion to this goal turned him into a loose cannon at times. specialized in stealth, he possessed extensive combat skills, dealing high amounts of damage to enemies in melee combat, and had somewhat adequate knowledge of the Force. His loyalty and devotion to his Master was virtually unshakable, his use of aggressive force, hate, fear and anger, consumed him further to the dark side of the Force. An adept Dark Acolyte, Cade Caine reflected the perfect balanced between strength and knowledge. Powers and abilities Lightsaber training "Predictably, he seeks to unbalance you with his erratic attacks. His technique is called Juyo, the most chaotic of the lightsaber forms. This form sacrifices much to bolster offense, leaving one exposed to attack by the Force." ―Kreia Cade Caine trained in lightsaber combat through Sith holocrons and Sith Training Droids which he sparred frequently, supplied by Darth Kaul. Cade a cunning duelist and skilled practitioner of the lightsaber combat form Djem So, he also has knowledge in Makashi, and Soresu which he utilized to deflect blaster bolts. He incorporated elements of Juyo, into his own personalized variant fighting style of Form V, techniques favored by Cade Caine are Sun djem and Tràkata Force abilities Cade Caine displayed adequate ability in the force such as telekinetic lightsaber combat, he would often direct Force Saber Throw and impale his enemies, killing them instantly. He was even able to redirect fired missiles and ballistics with the use of Force Grip. *Force telekinesis (Pull/Push) *Force Saber Throw *Force Grip *Force Dash *Force Lightning Other abilities His linguistic capabilities were also notable. He was fluent in many languages, including English, Spanish, Portuguese. Equipment Lightsaber 'ATOK MHAR ('by www.ldmcustomsabers.com) A Djem So lightsaber design featuring an emitter shroud and a mostly solid casing, The beveled emitter was designed to designate separate facets of the blade for either offensive or defensive purposes. ﻿ Category:Jedi Category:Dark Jedi Category:Male Category:Human Category:Assassins